Predictions
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: Clara Oswald was different. She was acting strangely, but the Doctor never questions her about it. But maybe he should...


**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that I've been gone. I've fallen under a state of depression and the only things that I did online were go on Tumblr, Pinterest, and go on YouTube. But here's a one-shot of a really cool idea. Each paragraph will switch in and out of the Doctors' and Claras' point of view, just to clear things up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. She was constantly doing things that would blow both the Doctors' mind and her friends minds too. But not all of those feats were good. For example, she had recently developed an odd power. It was almost like being clairvoyant. The power was terrifying too! What Clara could now do was look into peoples' future and see the exact date and cause of their death. She hadn't told anybody, and attempting to stop it only made it come true. She felt helpless. She knew that something bad was going to happen, but could never stop it.

The Doctor had noticed that something was up with her. It was the way that she looked at some people sometimes, and hardly tried to save them. He had even been given the look, but a frustrated sigh always followed. He knew that Clara was doing something. And when she tried to do it to him, it didn't work. Why? What? How?

But those were the questions that Clara wanted the answers to. Had she been exposed to something recently? Well, no, not really. She hadn't eaten or drank anything unknown. So how did this happen to her? Clara made the mistake of warning somebody of their upcoming death, but she couldn't predict how they died. But as soon as the victim heard the news, they dissolved into dust. That made Clara remember never to tell anybody what would happen to them. She wouldn't even risk telling them that she knew!

The Doctor remembered when she first started. The two of them were relaxing in 1786, Ireland. A stranger walked past and bid them good morning, and the Doctor waved. Clara just squinted at them, then got teary eyed. When he asked her what was wrong, Clara asked the Doctor to take her 15 years into the future, where they witnessed the same stranger be violently murdered in front of her young son. Clara had acted like that with every person that they saw, and the Doctor was still trying to figure out why.

Clara remember the first incident in Ireland. It had been a terrifying sensation. After a while, she finally worked up the courage to look at her own future. That only resulted into a massive headache though. She then tried the doctor, and that didn't work either. Clara knew that she had been caught doing it to him on several occasions before, but didn't care. She was determined to find out why her newfound power was limited. She often wondered of anyone noticed how strange she was acting. Doubtful.

The Doctor finally decided to act upon her obvious new depression. He took her to a wonderful planet where it's said that the inhabitants had an amazing secret power. She was happy with it at first, until she started looking at them funny too. The got frustrated. Frustrated with all of them. He asked her if she wanted to leave, and she refused. She muttered something about figuring out why.

Clara still didn't understand. Why couldn't she see their future?! Her power wasn't gone, she was still receiving feedback. But it was like running into a brick wall, with something blocking their minds. She was so frustrated that she hardy noticed the stares that she was receiving and the nice comments. Everybody was moving out of their way as they shopped and explored.

The Doctor was slightly amused at the way that everybody seemed to flirt with Clara. They complimented her, stared at her, and even moved away. It took a while for him to realize that nobody was actually smiling, and the whispers started soon too. Huh, that was weird.

Clara finally gave up on trying to understand. She didn't even know where she got her power! Then she noticed the hushed conversation that everybody except her and the Doctor were taking place in. Some comments still came her way, but they were getting concerning. "I'm so sorry." "How do you know?" "Are you one of us?"

The Doctor was very protective of Clara now. He held her close, and shooed the natives away from the obviously distraught and confused Clara Oswald.

Clara was extremely thankful for the Doctor being close. He never let anything bad happen to her.

The Doctor was running millions of possibilities of the comments directed towards Clara and the peoples' power in his head. He was so distracted, however, that he let Clara out of his sight and she didn't notice, but kept walking while the Doctor stopped.

She didn't hear it. How could she, with her mind occupied with so many other things?

The loud whistle shocked the Doctor out of his daze. He looked forward and saw the incoming bullet train. And Clara... poor Clara. She never saw that she was on the track. She never saw it coming. And the Doctor... he wasn't fast enough. She was gone. The natives just shook their heads sadly, but acted like it wasn't anything that they didn't see coming. He demanded to know what they all saw in her, but nobody answered. The Doctor wasn't dumb. He knew that it had to do with what happened in Ireland, and the way she kept looking at people. But he had been so ignorant and never asked. He thought that she would be better off without talking about it. And because of that stupid assumption, she was gone again. But this time, she wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Not bad for a one-shot, eh? Actually, this is kind of a disappointing way to go. Sorry Clara. Please review and check out my other fanfics! Peace out!**


End file.
